BRAZIL VERSUS WALES
}} '' |subheading= |author=Ginny Potter |newspaper=The Daily Prophet |date=4 June, 2014 |photographs= |subject=The Brazil-Wales match of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup }} BRAZIL VERSUS WALES was the title of a Daily Prophet article written by Ginevra Potter and published on 4 June, 2014. The article covered the match between the Brazilian and the Welsh National Quidditch teams, part of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup. Quidditch World Cup enhanced reading experience at Transcript ;From the Daily Prophet’s Quidditch Correspondent in the Patagonian Desert, Ginny Potter. ;Brazil 460 - Wales 300 The first quarter-final of the tournament has proved to be the most contentious game so far this tournament, one which began in bad blood and ended in a brawl that saw Welsh manager Gwenog Jones dragged from the pitch by her own Beaters. The Brazil-Wales grudge began in the early days of the tournament when Brazilian manager José Barboza allegedly called the Welsh Chasers 'talentless hags' over a few drinks with loose-lipped veteran journalist Rita Skeeter. His insistence that he had been joking did nothing to quell the ire of Welsh manager Gwenog Jones, who threatened to 'curse the face off' him. In spite of the ICWQC's ban on 'managerial trash talk' - a ban that many believe to have been created with Gwenog in mind - Jones has missed no opportunity to belittle and insult the Brazilians ever since learning that her team would face them in the quarter-finals. She was even prevented from entering the stadium in an 'IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HAITI' T-shirt (Brazil passed into the quarter-finals when opponents Haiti were disqualified), so missed the opening ten minutes of the match, which were notable for the ferocity of play and three brutal fouls. Brazilian Chasers Diaz, Alonso and Flores put in a solid performance and should be commended for keeping their heads when all about them were losing theirs - in the case of Keeper Raul Almeida, almost literally. The viciousness of the Bludger sent his way by Welsh Beater Iefan Rice (the Quaffle was at the other end of the pitch at the time) earned Brazil a penalty and arguably should have seen Rice sent off. Nevertheless, Wales's play was not confined to fouls. Few will disagree that Welsh Chaser Jackie Jernigan scored one of the tournament's most stunning goals from a distance of fifty yards, while it is estimated that Beater Darren Floyd single-handedly prevented at least seventeen Brazilian goals. Wales's chances were finally dashed by a stunning Snitch capture by Brazilian Seeker Tony Silva, who performed a spectacular dive in the 131st minute of the match to seize victory from under his counterpart Eurig Cadwallader's nose. Gwenog Jones is in custody this evening, having attempted to make good her promise to curse off Barboza's face in full view of a packed stadium. Healers report that Barboza's skin has almost regrown, and he is said to be in excellent spirits. Brazil will face the winner of the USA versus Liechtenstein match in the semi-finals. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Newspaper articles